callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion is a weapon featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''it is classified as a Submachine Gun whereas in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''it is classified as a Machine Pistol. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father", and "Mile High Club". In the event that the player's primary weapon runs out of ammo, it is a decent secondary weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. Some even go as far as sniping with the Skorpion, though it is best used in close-quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip-fire accuracy, and high maximum damage. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the silencer also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. An ACOG sight may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this will add a mid to long range capability to the gun. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, most likely the developers did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights, plus, with the ejection port on the top it would be more difficult to mount an optic. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Image:skorp_4 Trans.png|The Skorpion. Image:skorpiron_4.png|Iron Sight Skorpion reloading MW.png|Reloading the Skorpion Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It only has 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy as well as a very high rate of fire, which is boosted by the fact that there is no recoil in the game, though it will burn ammo very quickly. In multiplayer it is the fourth weapon of the Insurgents faction and the first to be unlocked, taking 50 kills while using the Insurgency. The high rate of fire and power and clear iron-sights make this an overall good weapon, but the small magazine (a mere 20 rounds) and low reserve ammo (only sidearms have less overall ammo or smaller magazine) make most players discard it after other weapons are unlocked. File:Skorpion_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion in third-person. File:Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion. File:Skorpion_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Skorpion appears in some missions of campaign, such as "Operation 40" or "WMD" where it will be used by Tropas or Spetsnaz. It also appears in mission "Victor Charlie", where it is used by Viet Cong soldiers. Multiplayer The Skorpion returns in Black Ops, and retains most of its traits from ''Call of Duty 4'', sporting a 20 round magazine, near nonexistent recoil, and high accuracy. It can be purchased after Level 7 and costs . Within its range, it deals the highest damage per second out of all the SMGs, but is often overlooked due to its low magazine size and having the shortest-range damage drop-off of about 5 meters. Within its range, it is tied for the highest damage per second in the game and with the Rapid Fire attachment it takes the title on its own. However, when used with the Dual Wield attachment, its maximum damage per bullet changes from 50 to 40, thus requiring at least 3 shots to kill at short range. However, its range is increased from 5-10m to 10-15m, giving a longer 3 hit kill range with Dual Wield than the standard weapon's 2 hit kill range.The Skorpion is arguably the best Dual Wielded SMG as it has a similar time to kill as other the others, but wastes less ammo in the process (doing more damage with a slower RoF). Due to its low recoil, the usefulness of a Grip on the weapon is questionable, though having one attached will give the weapon virtually no recoil at all when aiming down the sights. Perhaps the best time to use the Grip attachment is in conjunction with Rapid Fire, via the Warlord perk, as Rapid Fire increases recoil. Similar to the MAC11, the Extended Mag attachment is recommended, as it gives the weapon 30 rounds in the magazine, opposed to the 20 without it; this can prove invaluable when caught out in the open or when facing more than one enemy at a time. The Skorpion's low recoil enables the user to shoot players from across the map without needing to burst fire (unlike all other automatic weapons). Due to the gun's average RoF, however, landing five shots at range often takes too long; using Rapid Fire will compensate for this, giving the Skorpion the same DPS as the other SMGs at long range. With its long- and short range capabilities in mind, it can be said that the area the Skorpion is weakest is middle range, as most guns will have higher DPS at this distance. Because of the very low carried ammo, Scavenger is an extremely useful perk for this gun. This is especially true with the Rapid Fire attachment, and/or if a player hipfires often. Sleight of Hand is another very useful perk due to how often the user will be reloading, especially if not using Extended Mags. Sleight of Hand's Pro effect is also useful; due to the Skorpion's accuracy, the faster ADS is very useful. Attachments *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Grip *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. SkorpionBlackOps.jpg|The Skorpion SkorpionadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Skorpion-side-view.png|Side view of the Skorpion. SkorpionDW.png|The Skorpion's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class Skorpion_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Skorpion with the Dual Wield attachment skorpion reload.jpg|Reloading the Skorpion Skorpion_ExtMags.jpg|A Skorpion with Extended Mags Castro's_Men_holding_a_Skorpion.jpg|One of Carlos' Men holding a Skorpion in "Operation 40" Skorpion stats.jpg|The Skorpion's stats Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''but appears as a machine pistol. It seems to have retained many physical aspects from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Multiplayer The Skorpion is unlocked at Level 36 in Modern Warfare 3's'' multiplayer. It is now classified as a machine pistol, thus being a secondary. It still retains many traits from it's ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare counter part such as low recoil and a 20 round magazine, but with a new black synthetic grip instead of a wooden one. MW3 Scorpion.png|The Skorpion in MW3 MW3 Scorpion ADS.png|The Skorpion's iron sights in MW3 Scorpion.jpg|The Skorpion in Create-a-Class Mw3 skorpion.jpg|the skorpion in third person Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *The camouflages for this weapon are some of the faintest available. *Its front iron sight is leaning a little bit to its left side. *The Skorpion has the smallest magazine capacity in its category. *On darker maps such as Wetwork, the iron sights are hard to see if no optics are applied making the iron sights almost to completely useless as they are smaller sights. *The number 75 is written on the right side of the rear sight. *Nearby the trigger guard, it is possible to see the word "Zastava", the manufacturer's name. ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' *The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in game, comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. *The shells are expelled above the top of the gun (seemingly out of thin air), so it doesn't obstruct the player's view of the sights. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *In third person the Skorpion is held as if it is a pistol. *On the Wii version it is held with one hand, but with the Grip it is held with two. *In Multiplayer, the stock is absent, but when the Grip attachment is applied, then the stock will appear. *Unlike most other weapons, both the player's Clan Tag and Emblem are visible when ADS. *When grip is not the selected attachment, the stock is completely removed, not folded over the top. **Also, on the Wii version, when grip is applied, instead of an extended stock, the stock is folded like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''version and the magazine is used as a grip.'' *The Skorpion has the unique ability among SMGs to get a two-hit kill at extremely close range (as long as it is not used with Dual Wield), however its damage drops off to 20 much more quickly than other submachine guns. (After about 10 meters.) *Multiple Skorpions with the Extended Mags attachment can be found in the campaign mission Operation 40. *The Skorpion, along with the PM63, does not accept any optics. *The Skorpion has the lowest recoil of all automatic weapons in the game. *The Skorpion's pickup icon shows the stock folded over the top however it is not present. *Camouflage in first person doesn't cover the handle, but in third person it does. *When firing the Skorpion the shell ejector does not move; it shares this trait with the PPSH-41. *Using Golden camouflage on the Skorpion will remove the tritium dot on the center post of the Skorpion's iron sights. *In the Rezurrection trailer, the ad for Verruckt shows a soldier with a Skorpion, which is unavailable in zombies. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *The Skorpion is now a Machine pistol unlike other Call of Duty games where it is a Sub-machine gun Video thumb|300px|left|Attachment overview for Black Ops Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons